


Ten Things about George and Lucy

by ljs



Category: Two Weeks' Notice (2002) (film)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rich, charming playboy; one driven, slightly neurotic lawyer. What happens after the first "I love you"s?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things about George and Lucy

1\. After they confess their love and go to the tiny Brooklyn apartment where Lucy grew up, George has his first encounter with Lucy's “obscene” (his words) habit of “incredible gluttonous inhalation of Chinese food” (also his words). But he is a man deep in love indeed, and he tries to keep up with her, mouthful by mouthful.

Thirty minutes later, he is laid low on her bed, with a MSG headache which is not to be believed.

Lucy, sitting at his side and playing with the lock of hair that falls so adorably over his forehead, makes a serious error. She murmurs – teasingly -- “Stop whining and be a man, George.”

“'Be a man'?” Blue eyes flash open, and behind the pain is humour, is victory. “Lucy Kelson, did you just use a sexist phrase like 'be a man'? Reinforcing patriarchal notions of gender, which--”

“George.”

“Appalls me, _appalls_ me, but I shall never forget--”

“George.”

“That you, Lucy Kelson, who showed me your NOW card and your NARAL card on your first day at work _and_ contributed a rather goodly chunk of Wade Construction's charity change to some mothering initiative at Oxfam--”

“ _George_.”

“Have given me such a weapon to use for the rest of our natural lives--”

She kisses him then, to make him shut up. And then she bites his lower lip, in punishment and because it's so sweetly formed and eminently biteable.

He takes an extra Tylenol before tumbling her down to join him on the bed. His perseverance (and her two orgasms before he even takes off his trousers) is, he assures her later, because she has exhorted him “to be a man. Well, obviously!”

She bites him again for that. He only purrs.

2.

The second time they have sex – ten minutes after they move her things into his suite at the Grand – she uses her legs and her back in what very rightly could be called a 'pretzel,' taking him in so deep that he has to wrap his hands in the sheets to keep himself from getting lost when he comes.

Afterward, she winces when he rolls off her. “Darling,” he says earnestly, his hand hovering over the phone, “I can have New York City's finest chiropractor here in five minutes.”

Her smile is wry. “Can't you give me a massage yourself?”

His face changes. She now understands that shadow in his eyes – the fear he has that he will let her down, that he is too selfish to change and that he will keep hurting her. She wouldn't love him without the shadow.

(He is, regrettably, very bad at massages. The chiropractor is there within fifteen minutes.)

3.

The night before their wedding, there is an exclusive not-entirely-bachelors' party in the suite at the Grand. Tony, George's friend and chauffeur, brings a six-pack and a chessboard; within minutes he and George's brother Howard start the first of several speed-chess grudge matches. George and Lucy's father Larry order room service.

“And for dessert, George, cheesecake. The good stuff,” Larry says comfortably, as George is finishing his chat with Rocco in the kitchen. “Make it two slices for me.”

George knows as well as Larry that Lucy's mother has expressly forbidden her husband anything so rich. He says into the house phone, “One minute, Rocco,” and then picks up his mobile. With a noble expression, he makes a call to Brooklyn and an exclusive not-entirely-hen party. “Lucy? Lucy, darling, may I speak to your moth--”

Larry can move impressively fast for such a cholesterol-plagued, aging legal genius. He grabs the phone, says, “Nothing, sweetheart! Just that we love you!” and hangs up. Then he sends a forbidding stare at George.

George's return smile is sweetness itself.

“No cheesecake.” Larry frowns, settles himself again, and then starts to laugh. “She's got you trained already, huh?”

George hands him the glass of Champagne he's already poured him. “To the Kelson women!” he says, lifting his own glass. They clink solemnly, and take a drink. Larry is in fact still drinking when George adds, “They're wonderful, but they're scary as _fuck_.”

Which is why George has to wipe a mouthful of Kristal off his heirloom coffee table.

4.

When Lucy sees George at the altar, her heart almost stops. He is so beautiful, which she will never tell him, but... what can he see in her? The internal voice is old, and painful – and then he smiles, and she remembers that he loves her and needs her to help him be his best, to protect him from his spells of idiocy. He really does.

When George sees Lucy coming down the aisle, his heart almost stops. He has avoided serious women so long, because in his secret heart he's still not sure he's good enough. The internal voice is old, and painful – and then he remembers that she loves him and needs him to keep her from being too serious. She really does.

He smiles, and she smiles back.

And she keeps smiling, even when he fumbles the vows and makes a stupid joke about it. The kiss afterward is deeply, deeply serious.

5.

They consummate their marriage with a shag against the wall, hot and fast and loving, between ceremony and reception. When they fall against each other afterward, red-faced, panting, she whispers,“There. Am I like a bobcat or what?”

He laughs so hard that he slides down the wall, taking her with him and ripping her satin bodice in the process. She wears his coat the rest of the day.

6.

Every time George picks Lucy up at her Legal Aid office to take her to lunch, he brings a single red rose to her co-worker Polly St Clair. “I still hate you,” she says every time, and he replies, “And I still deserve it.”

But when Lucy is hurt on the job – a person desperately in need of mental-health care pushing her against the wall, battering her before he can be pulled away – it's Polly who calls George. She goes with him to the hospital, gets him coffee, tells him to be brave.

Three weeks later, when George picks Lucy up at the Legal Aid office to take her to a first-day-back lunch, he brings Polly two dozen roses. “I still hate you,” she says, and kisses him on the cheek.

He hugs her, and doesn't finish their joke. He'll never finish it again.

7.

“People _die_ , Lucy! And I can't bloody stop it!”

He says it in the midst of a horrific fight about a fatal accident on a Wade Construction site. She's angry that there might have been company negligence; he's sick at heart because yes, there might have been, and even though he's not responsible for overseeing that branch of the business, she has taught him responsibility.

The minute he says it, he wants to throw up. The shock on her face just makes it worse. “I'm sorry,” he says, and then goes into his dressing room and puts his hands on the wall and tries to breathe.

He doesn't know how long he stands there before her arms come around his waist, before her cheek presses against his back. They stand there until his nausea fades. Then he whispers, “You're already the voice in my head, Lucy. You don't need to reinforce it.”

“I know, baby,” she says, and kisses the nape of his neck. “I know. I'm sorry, too.”

8.

Lucy's mother calls her the next day and outlines exactly the same points that Lucy had made to George – corporate mistreatment of labor, the horrible behavior of plutocrats like the Wades, the steps needed to redress injustice.

George comes in mid-phone-call, sees Lucy's white, set face, and takes the phone away from her. “She knows all that, Ruth,” he says to his mother-in-law. “Tell me instead.”

She puts her arms around him and cries into his shoulder while her mother berates him. Afterward, her mouth full of tears, she kisses them both better before they go to work to fix it.

9.

She takes Ashtanga yoga, learning the Mysore series, having to stop herself from obsessing over perfection. After six months of practice, she tries the pretzel position again in bed.

He's the one who needs the chiropractor afterward.

10.

“I promise I'll 'be a man' about it, Lucy.”

“George.”

“Just because I will now always creak a little in damp weather, due to your enthusiastic--”

“ _George_.”

“--Sexual prowess and my resulting crippling injury, I will suffer through it.” He shifts just a little on the bed, his teeth catching his bottom lip in an exaggerated show of pain. (The pain, however, is there. He's embellishing, not wholly fabricating.)

She leans down, inspecting him until he starts to worry, before she surprises him with a grin. “You are a man, George. You really are.”

“Your man, Lucy.”

“Well, obviously.”


End file.
